Collapsible, self-erecting, hollow, foldable devices utilizing internal elastic or biasing bands are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,426, 3,267,597, 4,773,622, and 3,664,049. In such devices, the elastic bands usually stretch between two endwalls, which are hingedly connected to the remaining sidewalls. In this regard, when the flattened device is released from its collapsed, folded position, the elastic bands typically urge the endwalls toward one another, thus erecting such hollow devices.
Elastic bands have also been used to erect foldable merchandise display stands, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,805. In this device, an elastic member urges the connecting portions toward one another and thus the side panel portions toward the common planes of the side panels to erect the merchandise display stand with a snap action. As the elastic member acts, a shelf connected to a front panel is pulled through a slit, thus providing a horizontal shelf surface upon which goods or merchandise may be displayed.
In designing stands that display pictures, images, photographs or posters for use in movie theaters and retail stores, the following must be considered: the display must capture the attention of consumers; it must be attractive; the display should be easy to handle, erect and store; and the display should be relatively inexpensive.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a display stand that satisfies the design considerations delineated above. It would also be advantageous to provide a new and improved self-erecting display stand that automatically dimensionalizes display panels. It would also be advantageous to provide a self-erecting display stand that collapses and folds such that it may be easily stored and shipped in compact containers, and, upon removal from such container, the display stand may be unfolded and self-erect. It would also be advantageous to provide an attractive, eye-catching self-erecting display stand that is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to erect.